Mess
by adxlunam
Summary: Hermione receives a letter one day, and is heartbroken. What happens when Harry finds her and goes to fix her heart? HGDM! Hint of HGHP


Mess

By Serene Riddle

A/N: Standard disclaimer applies. The song "Mess" belongs to Ben Folds Five. Please Read and Review.

Hermione Granger sat in a plush green chair before the fire in her small room at the Leaky Cauldron, staring at the letter in her hands. Her shoulders shook, as if she was laughing, but on closer inspection, one would see that she was crying. The tears fell onto the words, blurring the ink. Hermione continued to sob silently. It was so typical of Draco to send something like this. So very typical of a man in his position of the world.

Never, in her twenty-one years of life, had Hermione cried like she was now. Slowly, she reached for the phone to call the only person who would understand. Ginny Potter. Dialing the number through blurry eyesight, Hermione listened to the phone ring and ring. Ginny's cheerful voice came over the line.

"Hi! You've reached Ginny and Harry's flat! Sorry, but we're not here right now. You can contact us at…."

Hermione hung up the phone. She couldn't talk to a machine, she needed to actually _talk _to someone. Though she racked her mind, Hermione could not find one person to call for help, except the one that had made her cry.

'Isn't that always the way?' Hermione thought, 'How ironic.'

Hermione's days passed agonizingly slow for the young woman. Hermione took to drinking, being found at the bars every night. She flirted with the other cliental, having many one night stands and bad relationships. Weeks passed. Hermione was physically and mentally abused and broken.

One night, after drinking, Hermione stumbled through the streets of the town, crashing into the things and then laughing, still managing to bring a flask of whiskey to her lips. Her body was battered and bruised, her clothes soaking wet, her hair unclean and hanging limply. She knocked into someone and mumbled an apology. Starting to sway-walk off again, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione? By Merlin, what's happened to you?"

The voice was familiar.

Hermione turned around to face him, a smile playing at her lips.

"Why, I'm fine." She said, erupting into giggles. Harry Potter stared at his old friend in shock and then shook his head.

"No, you're not fine. You're anything but fine. I'm taking you home." He stated, promptly scooping her up and apperating to the Leaky Cauldron. Taking Hermione up to her room, he laid her on the bed and retrieved a towel to dry her off some. Stopping at the sight of the tear-stained paper, he picked it up, reading it over.

' _Mione,_

__

There was a time when I had nothing to explain

Oh this mess I have made…

But then things got complicated

My innocence has all but faded- oh, this mess I have made…

And I don't believe in God, so I can't be saved

All alone, as I've learned to be, in this mess I have made

All the untested virtue, the things I said I'd never do

Least of all to you

I know he's kind and true

I know that he is good to you

He'll never care for you more than I do…

But I don't believe in love

And I can't be changed

All alone as I've learned to be in, in this mess

I have made the same mistakes

Over and over again…

There are rooms in this house

That I don't open anymore

Dusty books of pictures on the floor

That she will never see

She will never see that part of me

I want to be for her

What I could never be for you

I'm sorry,

Draco'

Harry snarled. Of course! Why hadn't he realized that?

After making sure that Hermione was dry and asleep, Harry apperated to the Malfoy Manor. He pounded on the door until Draco opened it. Draco looked as bad as Hermione, if not worse. He blinked at Harry, puzzled slightly.

Harry glared at him.

"Do you even have a clue?" He hissed, "What you've done?"  
Draco opened the door wider and motioned Harry to come inside. Going to the pallor, Draco flopped tiredly on the couch.

"What…" He mumbled. "Did I do now, Potter?"

Harry remained standing, studying the blonde. His hair was tousled, his clothes rumpled, bags under his eyes. In general, he was looking very un-Malfoy-ish.

Harry let out a breath. "Hermione. You've ruined her with that blasted letter." He stated, and watched as Draco flinched. "She's obviously been drinking for a while now, and I just witnessed her cry herself to sleep. Why. That's my question. Why did you do this to her?"  
Draco stared at the empty fireplace. "I…I'm not good enough for her. She deserves someone better."

Harry let out a bark of laughter. "Better? Bloody hell, Malfoy! She _loves _you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It means everything to me. She's my life." Draco murmured.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Then, damnit, do something about it! I never dreamed a Malfoy would give up so easily!"

Draco glared at him, a hint of the old Malfoy showing through, Harry noted.

"And what, Potter, do you suggest?" He asked, his words laced with venom.

Harry smirked. "Go tell her you love her."

A few moments later, Draco stood outside Hermione's door, nervous. Harry stood in the shadows a few feet back, watching, to make sure Draco didn't bolt on the last minute.

Hermione opened the door, red-eyed. She gasped when she saw Draco. Draco, taking his cue, went down on his knee, taking her hands.

"Hermione, I am so unbelievably sorry. I love you, Hermione Granger. I've been a wreck without you. I…" He stopped when Hermione placed a finger to his lips.

"Hush." she said. Draco looked downcast. She continued. "I love you too, Draco."

Hermione fell to her knees and embraced him tightly.

Harry smiled from the shadows, walking away. Though he was happy for Hermione, he was sad as well. She was the one woman he loved….and he'd never have.

End


End file.
